Ser torpe no es divertido
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Teddy no es capaz de hablarle a la chica que le gusta por su pequeño problema de equilibrio pero un día en la biblioteca lo cambiará.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**Ser torpe no es divertido.**

**.**

Empezando el sexto año de Edward Remus Lupin, mejor conocido como Teddy, el mago con capacidad de cambiar su apariencia se había decidido que finalmente le hablaría a la bruja que le empezó a gustar desde que iba a quinto año; ésta era pelirroja, sin pecas y descendiente del clan de las comadrejas: Victoire Weasley. La antes mencionada Ravenclaw era una muchacha muy tímida pero también muy bonita, al menos gracias a su herencia veela dada por su madre; la chica era un enigma ya que con las únicas personas con las que se desenvolvía bien era con el resto de su familia. Pocas veces la había visto alejada de sus primos y/o primas.

Lo que menos ayudaba a Teddy era que el se ponía torpe cuando estaba cerca de la Águila; algo tenía que heredar de su madre, quitando lo que lo caracteriza como mago. Mientras que la torpeza fue un factor dado de Nymphadora, la habilidad para tener coraje en las situaciones mientras que mantiene la cabeza en su lugar provino de su papá. Una perfecta combinación para el desastre; él era un Hufflepuff, digno hijo de su madre había dicho una vez el maestro de Herbología al tirar una mandrágora al suelo en su segundo año.

Ahora el mago estaba en el puente que se encontraba encima del río del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, él pensaba en la mejor para —¡por fin!— hablarle a la hija de Bill y Fleur; cada idea era medianamente bien hasta que su _pequeño problema de equilibrio _aparecía en su mente. Suspiró resignándose a la idea de que alguien más se convertiría en el novio de la chica de sus sueños.

—Francamente —comenzó deprimido, al momento que, apoyaba los codos en la muralla que lo separaba del manto acuífero—, me gustaría como mínimo verla sin derribar nada en el proceso. —Seguidamente sus manos se fueron a sus mejillas.

Ser torpe no es divertido, para nada.

En ese mismo día, horas después, se encontraba en la biblioteca que pertenecía a la bruja más inteligente de la generación del Salvador del Mundo Mágico: Hermione Weasley; una castaña nacida de personas sin la capacidad de hacer trucos impresionantes. Él estaba leyendo el Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos. Le fascinaba leer sobre esas cosas, era magnifico lograr saber algo más de su padre biológico; o al menos descubrir que tenía que pasar desde que lo mordió aquel hombre lobo, Fenryr Greyback.

—Interesante —murmuró pasando a la siguiente página, ese tipo de libros si lograba atraparlo totalmente.

En ese preciso instante una suave exclamación llegó a sus oídos, sonaba como si una chica fuera a caerse. Sus ojos se fueron al Oeste donde se topó con la imagen de varios libros yéndose de bruces al suelo, y una pequeña mata roja siguiendo el mismo camino. Ignorando totalmente el objeto inanimado se fue a socorrer a la bruja de la Casa de Rowena.

—Gracias. —Levantó la visión la fémina del uniforme negro y azul.

Ahí la reconoció.

Era Victoire Weasley; la bruja pelirroja, de tez clara y de ojos azules.

Quien se fue directamente al piso segundos después de que Teddy, en estado de shock, la soltara.

—Igualmente gracias. —Era tímida, sí. Pero eso no la convertiría en tartamuda.

El joven que tenía el pelo azul eléctrico la ayudó a levantarse, estaba muy avergonzado. ¡La botó! A veces sí hacía merito de su incompetencia, a su opinión claramente.

—¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Señorita Weasley! —Mientras se disculpaba ambos se ponían de pie— Le aseguro que yo no quería que ensuciara su precioso uniforme... digo, su espectacular cabello... ¡Ay! Ya ni sé las incoherencias que salen de mis labios. —Lo último lo susurró abochornado.

Más de lo que ya estaba.

—No se preocupe.

Escondió parte de sus ojos debajo del cepillo que andaba, un bello cepillo.

—_¡Esto no me pudo haber afectado tanto! _—pensó Lupin.

Los estudiantes se vieron a los ojos por unos minutos; negro y azul. Instantáneamente apartaron la vista el uno de la otra. Ni el Tejón o la Águila sabían que hacer para romper le silencio en el que se hallaban, sin embargo no eran tan molesto estar en el.

—¿Qué iba a leer? —Teddy se recostó en la mesa al poner su mano diestra sobre ella.

Desgraciadamente fue muy cerca de la orilla, lo que provocó que su centro de gravedad se desviara y uno de sus polos tomara un rumbo que lo sacó de su punto de origen. En otras palabras, se cayó... como era de costumbre.

La hermana mayor de Louis y Dominique se rió, fue muy jocoso.

—Quiddicht a través de los tiempos —respondió con simpleza, sentándose en frente de él.

Después de que éste lo hiciera, tropezándose en el camino.

Para variar.


End file.
